Lil' Ol' Him
by Pica2003
Summary: The (new) first fanfiction of mine, featuring a different D&M vs. the Future ending, in this episode, Dipper has been kicked out of he and Mabel's room, late at night he discovers that Gideon is out of jail! Determined to learn more, he goes to the Northwest Manor, with a few questions to ask Preston...
1. Chapter 1 - Bad News

**Author's Note:**

This story takes place after D&M vs. the Future, but the ending is different. Weirdmageddon hasn't started yet, the alien adhesive has been placed on the crack in the rift, but Mabel is still upset. With that in mind please enjoy the story!

* * *

Dipper Pines was falling. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there. All he knew, was that he was falling.

He looked around, but instead of seeing the Bottomless Pit, he saw lavishly decorated walls, painted white and covered in an assortment of decorations, the most ominous of all the decorations, were the paintings.

Some of the paintings he recognized as famous works of art, but others he had never seen in his life. The ominous thing about the paintings, was instead of people, there were skeletons, the Mona Lisa was a skeleton, The Scream was a skeleton, there were so many skeletons it was like someone dug up Pottsfield and took away all their pumpkins.

Dipper looked down to see if there was a bottom to this passageway, but he saw no floor, just darkness, he looked up to see if he could tell where had fallen from, but again, all he saw was darkness. Dipper looked down once more and saw a person, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

It was a girl, he could tell by the long flowing yellow dress she was wearing, and the long blonde hair. Dipper yelled out to see if the girl could tell him something about where they were, but no response. If only I could get closer to her, maybe she could hear me, Dipper thought, and somehow at that moment, he fell faster and was now at her level.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Dipper said to the girl.

Again no response.

"Hello?" he said, but the girl still said nothing. Dipper tapped her shoulder and she turned around. He screamed, because the girl too, was a skeleton, then he screamed again, because he could see that the bottomless pit they were falling through, had a bottom.

* * *

Dipper rolled of the right side of his bed and fell on the floor, covered in sweat from his bad dream. He looked around, and saw that he wasn't in his room.

"Wait what?" said Dipper "Oh... right, I'm in the living room. Now I remember."

He looked to his left and saw the couch he had been sleeping on, got back under the covers, but couldn't sleep. Every time he tried all he saw was the face of that girl, staring into his eyes, ready to suck out his soul. Dipper shivered at the thought of his dream.

Dipper wasn't having a good night, for he didn't have a very good day, after he upset Mabel on their birthday, she kicked him out of their room to sleep on the couch.

"Stupid Mabel, making me sleep downstairs!" he said.

Realizing he wouldn't go back to sleep any time soon, he turned on the TV for a distraction.

"Come on TV, gimme the good news!" Dipper said

"This just in for our midnight report!" said Shandra Jimenez on the TV "Gideon Gleeful has been bailed out of jail!"

"WHAT!?" said Dipper as loud as he could without waking anyone up

"Gideon Gleeful, hated fraud of Gravity Falls has been bailed out of jail by none other than..." Shandra said "Preston Northwest?"

"Nortwest..." Dipper said resentfully

"Yes as it seems, a deal of sorts has been struck between Bud Gleeful, and Preston Northwest." she said "Further details of this "deal" are unknown at the current time, but if you ask me it sounds very... suspicious."

"Very suspicious indeed..." said Dipper "I'll check on that in the morning..."

With that, Dipper's dream left his head, filled with all the questions he would have for the Northwest family tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Issues

When Pacifica Northwest woke up in the morning, she was taken downstairs to breakfast, per the usual, but something was off with her family, the thing that made them really on edge, was the fact that all of the Northwests thought they were going insane.

First, their house was haunted by a vengeful ghost that nearly killed everyone, then gravity reversed itself, then that weird deal between her father and Bud Gleeful, something about her father was different after that event... and her mother was practically shaking the table with her shivering, everyone thought things were very... wierd.

Not that any of the Northwests ever thought there was anything particularly weird about the town, other than the fact that everyone else in town are complete morons, so all this weird stuff was really screwing up their minds.

Pacifica personally was determined to find out why this had happened, it had to have happened because of something, or someone, but her parents felt differently. They just smiled like nothing was wrong and there wasn't construction currently being done on the roof of our house, and they just laughed in a kind of creepy happy way whenever she mentioned it.

Pacifica knew there was only one person who would know why this was happening, much to her dismay, that person was Dipper Pines. Unfortunately as part of her punishment for opening the gates to the town, Pacifica was forbidden from leaving the house, especially if it was to see "that rotten little know-it-all peasant living in that hobble of a tourist trap" as her father said.

But Pacifica was persistent, she wanted to leave the house, she needed to get answers on what in the heck happened here! But as Pacifica was eating breakfast, thinking of ways to escape, she got an idea! She would take her clothes from her closet (of which there was a ridiculous abundance of) and make a chain leading out of her window! Her parents barely check on Pacifica anyway, they pretty much hate her at this point. So she decided, as soon as her parents got distracted, she would escape.

* * *

Mabel walked down for breakfast, and Dipper walked into the kitchen, when Grunkle Stan's voice called out

"Hey kids, I made stancakes and bacon for breakfast!"

"Great, pancakes with hair in them." Dipper said "I'll pass, just give me the bacon."

Mabel said nothing, she was so sad she wasn't even able to complain about the bacon, what with there being a pig in the house, she just sat down, and ate her stancakes, while Dipper ate the bacon, at first, then he felt bad, and stopped eating.

"Do we have anything other than stancakes and bacon?" Mabel finally asked, the horrible flavor of old hair and Waddles finally getting through her sadness.

"Nope, this is all that we have." said Stan

"Or not!" said Ford as he came into the kitchen carrying a plate or golden brown waffles. "I made waffles, completely hair-free, and beef sausage in respect for your pig!"

Ford then showed his other hand on which there was a smaller plate with a few sausage patties on them.

"Whoohoo..." said Mabel in a sad tone "What a great breakfast, I'll go get the orange juice..."

"Yeah, that's pretty nice of you Great Uncle Ford!" said Dipper "I'm sure she likes it..." he said to Ford. Ford nodded understandingly.

"Well yeah I guess it's ok..." said Stan with just a hint of annoyance "Honestly, I don't know what you kids have against my stancakes!"

The Pines family ate thier breakfast, and as they were doing so, Dipper asked a question

"So did anyone hear about how Gideon was bailed out of jail?"

Stan did a spit take... on Mabel's face.

"WHAT!?" said Stan "How? Who? Again, What?"

"Apparently there's been a deal between Preston Northwest and Bud Gleeful." Dipper said "Since he bailed him out, I'm going over to the Northwest Mansion to investigate!"

"Come back with the head of my enemy!" said Stan "Um... I mean come back with information!"

With that, Dipper headed off for the manor, still a thousand questions brewing in his mind.

"Who is "Gideon Gleeful" exactly?" Ford asked


End file.
